1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced by portable thin flat display apparatuses. Among the flat display apparatuses, an organic light emitting display apparatus that is a self-light emitting display apparatus exhibits a wide viewing angle, superior contrast, and a fast response speed and thus is highlighted as a next generation display apparatus.
An organic light emitting display apparatus may include an intermediate layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer may include an organic light emitting layer. When a voltage is applied to the first and second electrodes, a visible light ray is generated from the organic light emitting layer.